Dryer sheets are commonly available for use in a dryer with a load of laundry for imparting anti-static properties, fabric softening properties, and fragrance to the laundry during a drying cycle. Exemplary dryer sheets are available under the names Bounce® and Downy® from The Procter & Gamble Company. In general, the dryer sheet includes a nonwoven fabric substrate and a composition that includes an anti-static agent or fabric softening agent, and a fragrance. During the drying cycle, the temperature increases as the laundry dries, causing the anti-static agent or the fabric softening agent to melt and transfer from the nonwoven substrate to the laundry. Dryer sheets are generally provided for single use, and are discarded after use.
Dryer sheets containing fabric softeners are described by U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,692 to Gaiser; U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,025 to Morton; U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,895 to Cook et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,230 to Borcher, Sr. et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,595 to Morris et al.